


Fugientibus-Part 8

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Fugientibus [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle, Draco Malfoy Being an Asshole, Drinking, Drunk Draco Malfoy, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic, Reader-Insert, Regret, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n and Draco let loose for the first time, but the night takes a turn for the worse.





	Fugientibus-Part 8

“You ready?”

Draco sighed, not looking forward to this, but doing it anyway, for you.

You both stepped into the garden, walking up the little path before knocking on the door.

The blaring music must’ve drowned out the sound of the doorbell, making you ring it a few more times, before you decided to just walk in.

As soon as the door opened, a few heads turned, recognizing a few as your co-workers. There were others people you’d never met before too.

“Y/n! Over here!”

You looked around, spotting Tanya waving you over with a smile.

You waved back, grabbing Draco’s hand and dragging him through the room and over to your friends.

“Hey, Tanya”.

“Hi. Who might you be?” she asked, turning to look at Draco.

“Uhhh….”

“This is my boyfriend, Draco”.

“Draco? What kind of name is that?”

“One that your Muggle mouth isn’t even worthy of saying”.

You elbowed Draco harshly, glaring at him.

“Muggle? What the hell is a Muggle?”

You chuckled as convincingly as you could, hand coming up to smoosh Draco’s cheeks together.

“Oh…he’s just silly. Likes making dumb jokes”, you stated, hoping she’d buy it. 

She looked at you, confused for a few seconds, before she chuckled softly.

“Right…well he’s a strange one. Anyway, I’m Tanya. I work with y/n”, she told Draco, smiling at him.

“Ahh…well, that’s nice?” he questioned, unsure what to say.

You rolled your eyes, knowing this would be a difficult night to get through.

The next hour or so was completely awkward, Draco and Tanya just sat opposite each other, barely talking.

You sat beside Draco, trying to think of something to say.

It was never like this with Tanya.

She was usually easy to get along with.

But then again, when Draco was barely trying, of course she wouldn’t be so open and cheery.

“Uh…I’m just gonna go get a drink”.

Tanya got up and walked over to the drinks table, beginning to chat with a few other girls.

You turned to Draco, smacking his arm lightly.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“What?” he hissed, grumbling under his breath.

“I told you to at least try. You can’t just sit here and do nothing. Have some fun. Loosen up”, you urged.

Draco sighed, knowing you were right.

He was being uptight.

And even though the house was filled with Muggles, there was a nice atmosphere right now.

“Fine. But I’ll need a drink”.

You scoffed in amusement, smirking at him.

“You? Drinking alcohol?”

You found the thought funny.

Neither of you drank.

Of course, being underage, there wasn’t really any chance to.

But Draco seemed determined to do it.

He got up, walking over to the table and grabbing two bottles of beer.

He came back over, handing you one as he began sipping from the other.

“Gross”, you sputtered, choking slightly on the gulp that you’d just drank.

Draco laughed softly at you, shaking his head as he downed the beer within less than a minute.

He grimaced too, but not as much as you.

You were off your head.

You realized you weren’t exactly able to handle alcohol.

The room was buzzing around you, your body feeling light and free.

Even Draco was smiling, grabbing your hand and dragging you onto the makeshift dancefloor.

He gripped your waist, pulling you as close to him as he could, before swaying with you.

As the music got more upbeat, your dancing got a little more…dirtier.

You began grinding onto Draco, turning so you could push your ass into his hardening length.

You didn’t care about everyone watching you, grabbing his neck and shoving your tongue down his throat.

He reciprocated, his tongue moving with yours, pulling you into him, humping your stomach softly, so no one would notice, but just enough that he felt some sort of relief.

Draco pulled back, staring into your lust filled eyes and dragged you to an empty room.

He wasted no time, pushing you up against a door, your cheek against it as he pulled your pants down.

Draco’s followed, pumping his cock a few times before sliding into you.

It stung, no preparation or foreplay.

But you didn’t care, the alcohol making you desperate for Draco to fill you up, which he did with pleasure.

It didn’t take long, Draco’s constant thrusting, his tip rubbing your sweet spot over and over as he slammed into you, panting breathlessly in your ear.

When he bit down slightly on your shoulder, you lost it, cumming hard as you contracted around his length.

Draco gasped as he pounded into you a few more times, before he stilled and breathed into your neck, grunting a few times, while he came deep inside you.

You were both coming down from your highs, when suddenly, you heard a knock on the door.

“Y/n…if you’ve finished, I need something from in there”.

Your cheeks flushed with embarrassment, pulling your pants up once Draco pulled out, not caring about the cum that was soaking into your underwear.

You opened the door once Draco had his own pants on, an embarrassed smile on your face at the sight of Tanya’s amused smirk.

“S-sorry…”

Tanya shook her head, the smirk never once falling.

“Hey…I’m just glad you didn’t do it on the bed. But, no more shagging in my room”, she instructed.

You nodded, quickly exiting the room, Draco following behind you, giggling in your ear as he sucked on the lobe, still horny, despite having just filled you with his seed.

“DRACO! COME ON!” you yelled, giggling as you waded through the fallen leaves.

Draco slurred out something, jogging up to you, before he scooped you into his arms and spinning you.

“DRACO!” you shrieked, arms wrapping around his neck in fear of falling.

But he had a strong grip on you and he wasn’t about to let you fall.

“What? I wan spin you”, he whispered, leaning down and kissing you softly.

You moaned at the taste of alcohol on his tongue, along with the slight taste of cheeseburger.

Gross combination, but it was Draco.

You didn’t care.

“Draco. Draco. We need to go home”, you stated, realizing it was dark and dangerous to be out right now.

Draco nodded, beginning to run with you in his arms as you screamed, while he simply cackled loudly.

God, you hadn’t had this much fun in so long.

Spending time with Draco was always nice, but there was always a fear and tension.

But now, you were both relaxed, enjoying yourself, the alcohol making you temporarily forget about the reason you were here in the first place.

“Draco! What was that?” you asked suddenly, eyes darting around to observe the surroundings.

“Wha’s what?” he asked, stopping in his tracks.

“Shhh”.

You trained your ears, listening for what you just thought you heard.

There was no sound for almost ten seconds.

You were just about to tell Draco to start walking again, when you heard the sound of a twig snapping, a small laugh coming from behind you.

“So this is where you’re hiding?”

You jumped off Draco, grabbing the wand you carried with you everywhere.

“Lumos Maxima”.

The area in front of you was illuminated, a figure coming into focus.

“T-Tanya?”

“Hey, y/n”.

“W-what the hell are you doing here?” you asked, trying to keep your cool and wishing she was just curious as to where you lived and nothing else.

“First things first…not Tanya. Name’s Cassandra. Secondly, I’m here to find you, of course. Bring you back to the Dark Lord”.

You looked back to Draco as he locked your hands together, getting ready to run at the best time.

“B-but…I…”

“But what, sweetie? Thought we were friends? That I was just a sweet little Muggle?”

She grimaced at the word, stalking around you in a circle.

“You know how disgusting it was? Playing Muggle, spending my day with an entire building of them. Children, adults. Every one of them made me sick. But you just had to make it worse, didn’t you? Couldn’t just lead me here. No, you had to take a dozen stops, wear a billion charms and sneak around so much, that I lost you each and every fucking time”.

She twirled the wand in her hand, a sick grin on her face.

“But I’ve got you now…”

She pressed the wand to her wrist, looking beside her as a bunch of Death Eaters showed up.

“Found them, I see”, one growled, mask covering his face, but the malice evident in his voice.

“CONFRINGO”.

A flame erupted from beside you, flying towards the Death Eaters as Draco began running, pulling you along with him.

You began sprinting as fast as you could, trying your hardest to avoid the spells that were flying towards you.

You didn’t know how long you were running for, simply focussed on the yelling from behind you, listening for the volume as an indication of how close they were.

“Nearly there, y/n. Just…keep going”.

You looked ahead, noticing the light of the safe house.

You were going to make it.

The marker for the protective circle was close too.

Only a minute of running and you’d be there.

“Stupefy”.

The spell hit Draco in the face without warning, his body slumping as he fell to the ground, dragging you with him.

“You didn’t really think you could run from me, did you?”

Tanya…no, Cassandra stalked towards you, wand held up.

“You know, the Dark Lord wanted you back alive. But I think he’d be ok with one of you dead”.

Her wand aimed towards Draco.

This was it.

You could hear the screaming from the Death Eaters who were catching up. She was about to kill Draco. They’d take you to Voldemort and he’d…he’d make you feel a pain beyond anything in the world.

You watched as her lips began moving, no regret in her sick voice.

“CRUCIO!”

Her smile fell, before her body began contorting, a screech escaping her lips.

You watched with tears, sick at yourself for doing this.

Disgusted that you’d had to resort to this.

But there was nothing you could do.

She would’ve killed Draco.

You had to. This was the only way.

You looked back, seeing the figures getting closer and closer, releasing the spell.

Getting a firm hold on Draco’s torso, you began dragging him to the safe house.

The mark was close.

Really close.

Cassandra was still writhing on the floor, whimpering in pain.

“We’ll make it Draco. We’ll make it”, you repeated over and over, dragging him as fast as you could.

You didn’t hear the sound of people slamming their hands against your shields, or realize that you’d entered the area.

You had no idea you were safe again.

Not until you accidentally dragged Draco into the pond, the cold water shocking you back to your senses.

You looked around, realizing where you were and let out a cry of relief.

Collapsing onto the floor, you held onto Draco, sobbing into his chest.

You were safe.

You made it.

But now you had to get out of here.

They knew where you were.

They knew the exact location of where you were hiding and you had to somehow escape.


End file.
